The present invention relates to means for effecting heat insulation and for storing and distributing heat, more specifically the body heat on surfaces of the outer skin.
A series of pains, cramps and physical disorders can be caused by insufficient irregular circulation of blood through the outer skin. In many cases alleviance, improvement, or even healing of these pains, cramps, and physical disorders are achieved by the uniform action of heat, and possibly by the joint action of heat and moisture on the effected area. Treatments with infrared radiation, hot-water bottles, heating pads, hot packs and cataplasms usually involve some expenditure and, thus, are not always and readily applicable. Also cold feet result from such effects and can only be insufficiently or inconveniently treated by conventional means.